Implements of the aforementioned type for the purposes of cleaning or polishing exist in a variety of different forms and may have heads that range from soft sponges to brushes or scouring pads.
With such implements that have a working head formed of foam or sponge the foam or sponge will generally draw the fluid (e.g. detergent) from within the hollow handle and on to the outer surface of the working head by the suction effect of the sponge/foam expanding after it has been depressed and then released. Implements with this simple means for delivery of the fluids to the head are widespread but they do suffer from leakage of the fluid under gravity and capillary action and have their efficiency limited by the resilience of the foam and the airtightness of the storage volume of the hollow handle.
By contrast, other implements of the type in question have integral mechanisms to control the dispensing of the stored fluid to the head. In these mechanisms the pressing of the head against a surface to be cleaned causes part of the head to flex and move a plunger to open a dispensing aperture to allow the dispensing of fluid. These existing mechanisms are, however, reliant upon a pre-defined moulded curvature of the head to allow for the flexing that displaces the plunger. The extent of curvature/flexure cannot be adjusted and the resilient return force to move the plunger to close the aperture is generally weak and worse still, the area over which the head can be depressed to move the plunger is very small, being limited to a zone closely overlying the plunger.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide an implement that overcomes some or all of the drawbacks of the aforementioned prior art and which is versatile and cost efficient to manufacture. It may suitably be used for such alternative activities as sanding or polishing, having an appropriate head and containing an appropriate fluid.
A further general objective of the present invention is to provide an implement having a working head mounted to a handle where the head has its working surface, for cleaning, polishing, sanding or the like, adjustable in contour simply and efficiently.